


From Stranger to Lover

by Haruno_Aoi



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, K-pop, Korean Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruno_Aoi/pseuds/Haruno_Aoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho mendatangi bandara untuk menjemput kakaknya dari luar negeri. Namun di tengah kebosanannya menunggu, seorang yeoja asing tiba-tiba menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai tameng dari kejaran beberapa namja yang diduganya sebagai para utusan rentenir. Pertemuan kedua terjadi di kediamannya, dan saat itu ia meyakininya sebagai takdir. Dan ternyata si yeoja bernama Jaejoong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Stranger to Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belongs to God  
> I own nothing but this YunJae fanfiction  
> I gain no profit from this fanfiction

.

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Jung Yunho melihat jam tangannya. Menurut jadwal, semestinya sejak sekitar satu jam lalu pesawat yang membawa pulang kakaknya dari Amerika Serikat tiba. Agaknya cuaca juga menjadi kendala, sehingga mengakibatkan keterlambatan.

Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan mengentak-entakkan kakinya pelan, berharap bisa mengusir rasa bosannya. Kalau saja ia tidak sedang libur—malahan ia akan _free_ sampai memulai pembelajaran di perguruan tinggi sebagai mahasiswa baru—tentu ibunya tidak memiliki alasan untuk menyuruhnya melakukan ini semua.

Sejatinya ia tidak keberatan menyambut kepulangan kakaknya langsung di bandara. Hanya saja ia benci menunggu. Mungkin tidak akan membosankan jika ia punya teman bicara. Sayangnya ibunya tersayang lebih memilih menonton drama daripada menemaninya ke Incheon.

 _GREP_!

Yunho tercekat manakala ada _yeoja_ asing yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan begitu erat dan menyembunyikan wajah di dadanya. Ia sudah akan mengeluarkan suaranya ketika _yeoja_ yang mengenakan penutup kepala rajutan berwarna putih itu menengadah seraya menunjukkan tampang memelas.

“Tolong jangan biarkan mereka menangkapku. Aku mohon … lindungi aku….”

Sejenak Yunho tenggelam dalam pesona sepasang mata hitam yang menatapnya sendu. Ia baru tersadar ketika _yeoja_ itu kembali menumpukan wajah di dada bidangnya. Entah ide dari mana ia melepaskan mantel musim dinginnya dan menyelimutkannya pada si _yeoja_.

Kini tubuh mungil itu sedikit terlindungi dari pandangan menjelajah beberapa _namja_ berbadan tinggi kekar yang berjalan hilir mudik di sekitar keduanya. Setidaknya baju panjangnya yang berwarna hitam berhasil menutupi bagian kepala hingga mantel jingga si _yeoja_ yang menurutnya mencolok dan mudah ditemukan di keramaian.

Ia menerka bahwa mereka adalah para utusan rentenir yang memburu si _yeoja_ —yang kiranya hendak kabur ke luar negeri jika menilik koper di dekat kaki makhluk menawan beraroma _vanilla_ tersebut. Lagipula rasanya tidak mungkin _yeoja_ itu akan berkeliaran di pintu masuk internasional jika hendak melakukan penerbangan domestik saja. Entah mengapa ia jadi berharap si _yeoja_ batal ke luar negeri agar keduanya bisa bersua lagi dalam waktu dekat.

Lantas batinnya memaki-maki dirinya sendiri. Namun semburat malu hadir di wajahnya bila teringat apa yang baru saja terlintas di benaknya.

“Mereka akan mudah menemukanmu kalau kau tetap memakai mantel oranyemu.”

Si _yeoja_ menegakkan kepalanya lagi setelah mendengar perkataan Yunho, tetapi pelukannya belum melonggar.

“Terus aku mesti bagaimana?”

Dan entah bagaimana caranya _yeoja_ itu sanggup membuat Yunho berkeinginan untuk memberikan cubitan gemas di pipinya yang lumayan _chubby_ , apalagi ia terlihat makin imut-imut karena mantel gelap yang menyelimutinya dari puncak kepala. Di mata Yunho, saat ini _yeoja_ itu bagaikan anak kucing yang minta dipungut.

“Kau bisa meminjam mantelku,” usul Yunho, yang sejatinya hanya mencari-cari celah dalam sempitnya kesempatan agar keduanya memiliki alasan untuk bertemu kembali.

“Bolehkah?” Si _yeoja_ masih saja melayangkan tatapan memelas dengan wajahnya yang tampak polos—polos dalam artian layaknya anak-anak, juga tanpa polesan _make up_ tebal.

Yunho pun gugup dibuatnya, “ _N-nde_ … tentu….”

Mendapati situasi lebih aman, keduanya mendekat pada deretan kursi tunggu yang kosong agar tidak menganggu orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Kemudian dengan cepat si _yeoja_ melepaskan mantel jingganya hingga menyisakan sweter putihnya yang sewarna celana panjangnya. Dan ternyata mantel hitam Yunho terlihat kebesaran jika ia yang mengenakannya, terutama pada bagian lengan.

“ _Gomawoyo_ ….”

“ _Anieyo_.”

“T-tapi … bagaimana aku mengembalikannya—”

“Yun-yuuun~!”

Atensi Yunho teralih pada pintu masuk, dimana dua orang _yeoja_ cantik yang dikenalnya berjalan mendekat. Salah seorang sedang melambaikan tangan padanya, yang sesaat sebelumnya menyerukan panggilan sayang untuknya.

“ _Bogoshipo, nae chubby namdongsaeng_ ~,” ucap Jung Yoona, kakak ketiga Yunho, sembari berusaha merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk memberikan pelukan.

“ _Noona_ ini berlebihan sekali sih,” gerutu Yunho sambil menolak dekapan _yeoja_ berambut lurus panjang tersebut, “Kemarin dulu juga ketemu.”

Yoona mencebikkan bibirnya. Ia yang biasanya anggun jadi seperti memiliki karakter berbeda bila berhubungan dengan Yunho. Boleh dibilang ia _brother complex_ pada Yunho; selalu ingin bersama, juga bisa cemburu kalau adik semata wayangnya itu terlalu dekat dengan _yeoja_ lain.

Padahal ia biasa saja terhadap saudara kembarnya, Jung Yoochun. Begitu pun kepada kakak pertamanya, Jung Yonghwa, yang sekarang sudah beristri, bahkan akan segera memiliki momongan.

Istri Yonghwa tak lain adalah Jung Seohyun, _yeoja_ hamil enam bulan yang dijemputnya di Amerika Serikat lantaran kakaknya yang baru saja meraih gelar magister dalam bidang bisnis di Harvard University itu belum bisa pulang pada minggu ini. Sedangkan sang dokter hanya memberikan izin untuk melakukan penerbangan selambat-lambatnya saat usia kandungannya enam bulan. Jadi ia yang sedang senggang berinisiatif menemani Seohyun karena tak tega membiarkan sahabatnya yang sejak dua tahun lalu menjadi kakak iparnya tersebut melakukan perjalanan jauh seorang diri, terlebih dalam keadaan berbadan dua.

“Yak! Ke mana dia?”

Yoona dan Seohyun heran melihat Yunho yang biasanya tampil tenang itu mendadak mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dengan raut kebingungan.

“Siapa yang kau cari, Yun?” tanya Seohyun kalem.

“ _Yeoja_ yang tadi bersamaku.” Yunho belum menyerah untuk menemukan si _yeoja_ beraroma _vanilla_ itu di antara kerumunan orang yang berjalan ke sana kemari.

“ _Yeoja_ siapa? Kau sudah berani mengencani gadis tanpa seizinku, _eoh_?” sungut Yoona.

“ _Aish_ , _Noona_ … kendalikan dulu penyakit posesifmu itu.” Yunho menghela napas berat karena sepertinya ia sudah kehilangan si _yeoja_ manis, kecuali mantel oranye yang tertinggal di salah satu bangku—atau memang sengaja ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya.

“Kau mungkin cuma berhalusinasi. Lupakan saja.”

Karena gemas dengan ucapan Yoona, Yunho mencubit pipi tirus kakak perempuannya itu hingga memerah.

“Yak!”

Kalau sudah begitu, Seohyun hanya bisa tertawa pelan melihat kakak beradik itu saling menyerang. Di rumah pun keduanya tak jarang terlibat pertengkaran kecil, namun adakalanya menjadi terlalu akur sampai-sampai ia pernah mengira bahwa mereka _incest_. Namun ia paham bahwa Yoona begitu menyayangi Yunho karena sang adik tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang dari mendiang ayahnya. Bahkan ia hanya mengenal ayah mertuanya melalui cerita Yonghwa atau Yoona.

“Sudahlah, ayo pulang. Kasihan Seohyun, kau membuatnya makin kelelahan karena menunggumu yang menunggu yang tak tentu.”

Yunho terkekeh mendengar ungkapan Yoona yang tak jelas itu. Selanjutnya ia memiting leher Yoona main-main sembari berjalan menuju tempat parkir. Tak lupa ia membawa serta mantel yang meninggalkan aroma manis _yeoja_ tadi.

“Hei, kenapa kau keluar rumah hanya dengan sweter di musim seperti ini? Ke mana mantelmu, _huh_? Apa kau lupa kalau kau itu lemah dengan suhu dingin?”

Yunho hanya memutar mata bosan. Kambuh lagi deh sifat overprotektifnya Yoona. Ia merasa menjadi balita lagi sekarang.

“Jangan bilang kalau kau memakai mantel berwarna ngejreng itu? Ke mana perginya adikku yang _manly_ dan _fashionable_ , _eoh_?”

Akhirnya selama sisa perjalanan, Yunho tetap mengalungkan lengannya di batang leher Yoona sambil membungkam bibir yang terus mencerewetinya itu. Seohyun yang digandeng Yoona di sisi lain hanya bisa menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah mereka.

.

.

.

.

Bagi Yunho tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari hari libur, setelah hampir tiga tahun, terutama setahun ke belakang ia selalu berangkat pagi-pagi ke sekolah dan baru pulang pada malam harinya. Terus seperti itu sampai ia melewati ujian kelulusannya. Jadi hari libur bagaikan surga untuknya, dan ia masih akan bermalas-malasan sampai ia memulai tahun ajaran barunya di universitas sebagai mahasiswa jurusan teknik arsitektur.

Mimpinya cukup sederhana; ia ingin mendesain hunian yang benar-benar akan menjadi rumah, yang mampu menghadirkan kebahagiaan untuk orang-orang yang berdiam di dalamnya maupun sekitarnya. Seperti kediamannya yang berada di lingkungan Samseong distrik Gangnam itu, yang baginya merupakan tempat tinggal terbaik yang pernah ada.

Ia pikir sudah ada Yonghwa dan Yoona yang akan meneruskan bisnis keluarganya. Lagipula ibunya tidak pernah memaksakan kehendak kepadanya maupun kakak-kakaknya.

Bisnis yang selama ini menghidupi keluarganya sekaligus para tenaga kerjanya adalah perusahaan _fashion_ yang dulu dirintis ibunya, Jung Boa, bersama mendiang ayahnya. Saat ini perusahaan keluarganya sudah _go public_ dan berbagai macam produknya mampu menjadi tren di masyarakat; dari _apparel_ , _footwear_ , aksesori, serta perhiasannya yang berkualitas tinggi. Itulah mengapa Boa yang merupakan _single mom_ sanggup membiayai pendidikan keempat anaknya.

Sementara Yoochun juga bebas meraih mimpinya sebagai seorang musisi, dan kini popularitasnya sedang menanjak. Bahkan baru-baru ini Yoochun memperoleh tawaran untuk berperan dalam suatu drama televisi yang juga dibintangi aktris sekelas Kim Junsu yang sudah veteran dalam perfilman.

“Yun … sampai kapan kau akan hibernasi?”

Yunho hanya menggeliat dalam tidurnya walaupun Yoona juga mengetuk pintu kamarnya dengan cukup kencang.

“Meski kau sedang liburan, kau harus tetap sarapan tepat waktu! Ingat kondisi lambungmu!”

Hening sesaat. Namun Yunho justru mulai membuka matanya.

“Atau jangan-jangan kau terserang flu gara-gara kemarin?”

Perlahan-lahan Yunho mendudukkan dirinya kendati rasa kantuknya masih pekat, dan kelopak matanya seolah merekat.

“Begini saja, kalau kau tak menjawab dalam hitungan kesepuluh, aku akan membuka pintu kamarmu dengan kunci serep!”

Yoona langsung menghitung mundur setelahnya. Dengan malas Yunho beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan sikat gigi kilat. Ia sudah tidak mendengar suara Yoona ketika ia berjalan ke pintu kamarnya. Tetapi ia mesti waspada karena biasanya kakaknya yang lebih tua empat tahun darinya itu gemar sekali mengejutkannya.

Ia dibuat terpaku begitu melihat siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya setelah ia membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia mengerjap pelan karena bisa jadi yang dilihatnya hanya efek dari kantuknya yang belum sepenuhnya hilang. Namun dipandang berapa lama pun sosok berambut panjang dengan seragam _maid_ hitam itu tetap berdiri di sana.

“K-kau—”

“K-kau yang kemarin?” _Yeoja_ itu mendahului Yunho, lantas merunduk singkat setelah sadar akan situasi, “A-ah, maaf karena telah bersikap tidak sopan kepada Tuan Muda Yundol….”

Sepasang mata sipit Yunho membeliak mendengar panggilan kesayangan ibunya meluncur dari bibir merah _yeoja_ itu.

“ _Eommaaa_ …!”

Yoona yang baru kembali dari dapur dengan kunci serep kamar Yunho langsung mengurut dada lantaran kaget mendengar suara menggelegar sang adik kesayangan.

Sedangkan si _maid_ baru yang sebelumnya diutus sang nyonya rumah untuk merapikan kamar tuan mudanya hanya bisa terdiam tanpa tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia baru berani memasuki kamar bernuansa hitam dan hijau itu begitu dipersilakan oleh Yoona setelah pemuda yang terlanjur malu tersebut menuruni tangga dengan cepat untuk menemui sang ibu.

.

.

.

.

_Jadi … namanya adalah Kim Jaejoong…._

Yunho terus mengunyah sarapannya, namun pikirannya melayang pada _yeoja_ yang ternyata bernama Jaejoong tersebut.

Belakangan ibunya memang membutuhkan asisten rumah tangga baru karena beberapa memutuskan untuk berhenti setelah menikah, dan ada pula yang menemukan pencaharian lain yang dirasa lebih baik. Lantaran yang keluar selama setengah tahun ke belakang sudah empat orang, ibunya memutuskan untuk menambah _maid_ agar pekerjaan tidak terlalu berat bagi mereka yang tetap bertahan. Kebetulan Jaejoong yang tengah membutuhkan mata pencaharian mengenal sang kepala _maid_ di kediamannya, sehingga di sinilah _yeoja_ itu sekarang. Dan ada seorang _maid_ baru lagi yang direkrut bersama Jaejoong dari agen penyalur asisten rumah tangga.

Kalau ditilik dari mantel oranye yang kemarin dibawanya, ia menduga kalau Jaejoong berasal dari keluarga mampu. Barangkali benar dugaannya kemarin, kalau keluarga Jaejoong bangkrut sehingga terlilit utang, yang membuat _yeoja_ itu juga diburu tagihan rentenir. Kasus semacam itu sudah tak jarang terjadi di tengah persaingan bisnis yang begitu ketat.

Ia mengira bahwa kemarin adalah pertemuan pertama sekaligus terakhir antara dirinya dengan Jaejoong. Dengan kehadiran Jaejoong di kediamannya saat ini, ia meyakini bahwa semua yang terjadi merupakan takdir yang telah digariskan. Lantas ia yang masih berpikiran naif jadi bertekad untuk melindungi Jaejoong yang telah berhasil mencuri hatinya sejak pandangan pertama.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong bersiap mengangkat keranjang pakaian kotor tuan mudanya seusai merapikan tempat tidur milik si bungsu Jung tersebut. Sejatinya ia anti dengan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Sungguh ia terpaksa menjadi seorang _maid_ daripada gelandangan di stasiun bawah tanah. Ia pun lelah terus lari dari sekumpulan pria menyebalkan yang bagaikan manusia es itu. Akhirnya ia tidak menyia-nyiakan peluang yang datang melalui wanita paruh baya yang mengabdikan diri pada keluarga Jung.

Keranjang yang dibawanya cukup berat dan menutupi pandangannya pada jalan. Ia hanya mengandalkan ingatannya menuju ruang _laundry_ yang sudah ditunjukkan oleh kepala _maid_.

“ _Annyeong_ , Seunghyun- _sshi_ …,” sapa Jaejoong pada seorang _maid_ yang diketahuinya bernama lengkap Lee Seunghyun itu. Tak lupa senyum manis yang mewakili salam perkenalan darinya kendati tadi ia dan Seunghyun sudah saling berjabat tangan di depan para _maid_ lain.

 _Yeoja_ yang bergabung di keluarga Jung bersamaan dengannya itu hanya menoleh sekilas sebelum kembali fokus pada pakaian yang dimasukkan ke salah satu mesin cuci. Ia hanya mengedikkan bahu karena mungkin _yeoja_ berambut cokelat madu sebahu itu tidak mudah akrab dengan orang asing.

Sebelum mulai mencuci, sembari bersenandung lirih ia memilah pakaian kotor tuan mudanya sesuai warna. Seperti itulah yang diinstruksikan oleh kepala _maid_ beberapa saat setelah ia menginjakkan kakinya di kediaman yang cukup mewah tersebut. Namun begitu tangannya menyentuh kain segitiga putih yang membuat wajahnya memerah dalam sekejap, seketika itu juga tenggorokannya tercekat dan tubuhnya seperti membatu.

“Kyaaa!”

“Yak!” protes Seunghyun karena kain itu mendarat di kepalanya begitu Jaejoong melemparkannya sembarangan.

Oh, _gosh_! Secepatnya Jaejoong harus mengadu pada kepala _maid_ bahwa ia sama sekali tidak cocok ditempatkan di bagian _laundry_!

.

.

.

.

Sejak insiden kain segitiga di ruang _laundry_ , Jaejoong jadi malu bila berpapasan dengan Yunho. Ia merasa wajahnya langsung memanas. Apalagi Yunho juga menyaksikan sendiri apa yang terjadi kala itu, karena awalnya cemas mendengar pekikannya yang cukup nyaring.

Nyatanya hingga beberapa saat ia dan Seunghyun secara tanpa sadar—disertai perasaan geli—saling lempar celana dalam tak berdosa itu di depan mata sang pemilik.

Ia memang bukan remaja kencur lagi, begitupun dengan Seunghyun yang tak lebih muda dari Yunho. Namun bagi keduanya yang belum berumah tangga, mencuci pakaian dalam pria terasa begitu memalukan. Sayangnya kepala pelayan tidak bisa menukar tugas mereka di bagian _laundry_ dengan _maid_ lain. Pembagian tugas yang semula mereka terima dengan setengah hati, kini sudah membuat mereka terbiasa setelah lebih dari seminggu menjalaninya.

“Lumin, ingatkan aku kalau nanti sore kita harus pergi belanja—bisa jadi aku lupa.”

Jaejoong membuka obrolan ketika ia dan Seunghyun tiba di ruang _laundry_ dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan, dengan keranjang pakaian yang ia peluk. Sedangkan Seunghyun mengumpulkan pakaian kotor di lantai satu dengan troli khusus.

“Siap, _Eon_ ,” jawab Seunghyun disertai senyum. Ia lebih ramah ketika Jaejoong sudah mengenalnya lebih dekat. Memang tidak patut menilai suatu buku hanya dari sampul.

Jaejoong turut tersenyum sembari memilah pakaian, “Minggu ini rasanya lebih banyak, _nde_ ….”

“ _Nee_ , _Eon_ … soalnya pangeran pertama sudah pulang. Belum lagi kalau sang artis pulang.”

“Pangeran pertama?” Jaejoong tergelak. Kalau untuk artis yang dimaksud Seunghyun, ia tahu itu adalah Jung Yoochun, putra kedua dan saudara kembar Yoona, yang di televisi gencar digosipkan akan beradu akting dengan aktris kesohor Kim Junsu.

“Nyonya Boa seperti ratu dengan tiga pangeran dan satu putri. Aku bisa menghafal nama mereka dengan mudah kalau berimajinasi seperti itu.”

“Astaga, sebenarnya umurmu berapa, _eoh_?” gurau Jaejoong karena merasa begitu terhibur dengan tingkah polos dari gadis yang sudah seperti adiknya itu. Seunghyun hanya menanggapinya dengan cengiran yang menurutnya lucu. Ia jadi merindukan adik laki-lakinya yang sebaya Yunho, sayangnya ia belum bisa pulang.

Kemudian Jaejoong terfokus pada kain yang lagi-lagi memunculkan semu merah di pipinya. Cepat-cepat ia memasukkannya ke mesin cuci. Dan entah mengapa terkadang ia merasa menjalani kehidupan pengantin baru. Sesaat kemudian ia menangkup kedua pipinya yang menghangat, lantas menggeleng cepat untuk mengusir pikiran aneh yang melayang-layang di benaknya, tanpa menyadari kelakuannya membuahkan kikikan geli Seunghyun.

.

.

.

.


End file.
